


Pallet full of you

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale
Genre: Big Sans, Error 505 not working, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Innocent Reader, It’s happy and all fluffy but wait till shit hits the fan, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Obsession, Poor Reader, Rape (be careful), Reader Has Problems, Short Reader, Smol Reader, Soulmates, Suffer suffer suffer, Suicide Attempt, Tall Sans, There is no happiness, Underage Drinking, reader swears, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: insanity/ɪnˈsanəti/nounthe state of being seriously mentally ill; madness."he suffered from bouts of insanity"





	1. Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAA IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS, I HOPE YOUR ALL PREPARED FOR THIS BCS UR ALL GONNA SUFERRR MWAAHA

What is a nightmare?

Can you touch it?

Can you eat it?

Can you kill it?

...

Are you a nightmare?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Are you?**

˙ʇou ǝsɹnoɔ ɟo 'oN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ARE YOU?**

¿oN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A R E  Y O U?**

¡ou pıɐs ʎpɐǝɹlɐ I

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**So why are you?**

¿I ɯɐ ʎɥʍ oS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Why does it hurt?**

¿ʇɹnɥ ʇı sǝop ʎɥM

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**make it stop.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ԀO⊥S ᗡI∀S I**

 

 

 

 

 

**Ş̴͍͍̯͈̓͆͘͝͝T̶͖̪̗̳̝̐̈̔͠͠ͅỌ̴̣̿̃P̸͙̯̜͗͌̕  
**

 

 

**Ş̴͍͍̯͈̓͆͘͝͝T̶͖̪̗̳̝̐̈̔͠͠ͅỌ̴̣̿̃P̸͙̯̜͗͌̕  
**

 

 

**Ş̴͍͍̯͈̓͆͘͝͝T̶͖̪̗̳̝̐̈̔͠͠ͅỌ̴̣̿̃P̸͙̯̜͗͌̕  
**

 

 

**Ş̴͍͍̯͈̓͆͘͝͝T̶͖̪̗̳̝̐̈̔͠͠ͅỌ̴̣̿̃P̸͙̯̜͗͌̕  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Ś̷̨̢̡̢̛̻͚͎̳͍͕̫̠̻̫̦̭̦̙̼̦͓̮͇̞̝̪̝̭̳̪͓̤͑͌̂͊̇̑̌̐͋̂̈͌̾̑̉̑̇̉͆̔̀̍̉͒̐̔͐́̐͂̾͐̅͑͌̎̈́͐̓͗͌̋̐̽̇̋̚͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̛̟̬̞͕̠͈̰͕̮̠̼̭̜̠̮͙͕̯͖̼̱̱̙͖̫͓͍͈͖̭͚̙̩̪̻̞̳̯͖̠̦͔̖͓̪̹̜͇̣̯̦̔̈̇͐̾̑̔́͆̃̂͌̾̓͂͛̄̽̌̆̎̊̔͒̉̓̈́̎͗̄̓̋͒̐̄̐̋̎̇͒̏͒̋͛͂͆̅̾͒̆̃̉̇̽̾̅̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝Ǫ̸̢̛̲̳͓͉̣̞̭̯͎̤̌̎̒͐̆̈́̋͌͋͌͛̍̈́̈́̅̀̎̈́̄͌̂̉͂̿͑͊̆̽̇͛̓̿̄͗̓̍̒̔̅̀̑̐͊̅͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅP̶̢̢̢̢̢̨̢̡̫͕͔͔͍̠̪͎̤̜͈̪͓̙̞̮͖̜̟͙̬̙̞̗͕͙͚̫̼̩̞̺͎̳̪̻̲̜̟̝̬̻͉̲̗͍͙͕͕͈̘̤̪̣̠̟̍̿͆̾̄͋̋̊̍̂͊̌̇̋̂̉͆̄̐̃̓̈́͜͝ͅͅ**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

"It's gonna be alright"

 

A voice.

 

" 'm know its hard right now."

 

Why is it so soft?

 

" But ay at least you have all of us right?"

 

Comfort.

 

"Sweetheart?''

 

No.

 

"S-Sweetheart?!"

 

Stay away.

 

"Where are ya goin' !?"

 

Leave.

 

"N-NO!''

 

Suffer.

 

"NONONON-"

 

...

 

There is always light at the end of a tunnel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

W A K E   U P.

 

 

 

 

        / /

 

Your head was killing you, all you could hear was the annoying pounding. God you just wanted it to stop, you woke up to a fairly weird dream. You couldn't remember much but hey maybe that was a good thing? you were always prone to weird dreams and just become costumed to them, like when you were 8 you dreamt of having to stab your own heart to obtain another heart. You woke up screaming and crying, clutching and clawing at your skin where your heart was, your parents made you draw images of your dreams in a book, apparently it would 'help you' but it only made you remember them more. Shaking the memory away you quickly got up from your godly comfortable bed and began to start your day, you had a very busy and tiring one in fact!

 

Routine was a fairly simple one with you, brush your teeth, eat breakfast and change. You had never been the type of girl to put on makeup but a bit of mascara never hurt, you had been blessed with long lashes and small lushes lips, in fact that wasn't the only thing that was small... You stood before your white life size mirror and took the time to observe yourself, Short. Yep, you were  _short._ Of course there's  nothing wrong with being short but. You were way too short! like 5ft! And that would be normal if you were 14 or something, but your not. your god damn 18. Everyone in your classes looms over you, its intimidating and uncomfortable. you feel so small. 

_Litterly._

 

Groaning at the observation you turn away from the mirror and pick out your outfit for today, settling on an oversized yellow jumper that had the word 'Honey' on the front and some jeans. Throwing the clothes on, you quickly brush your hair and grab your backpack swinging it behind your back, walking through your front door you look down and realise you still don't have your shoes on. Fucking great. Turning around you quickly grab the doorknob and twist, feeling the warm burst of air welcome you once again. Walking to your shoe bench you pick a pair of white shoes. Plopping down on the floor, slipping them on and double tying the laces. Pushing yourself up swiftly you re-open the door and walk through, slamming it behind you.

 

Staring at the blue sky, countless possibilities began to rush into your mind. Each thought buzzing and zapping, fuelling your anxiety even further. First day back, pfft couldn't get more cliche than this, swallowing the thoughts you finally take one step onto the sidewalk, slowly leaving the comfort of your home. After one step after another you were finally on your way to school, the path burned into your mind. You grab your phone out of your bag and headphones, Turning on your Bluetooth and connecting it, placing it over your hair you open up the music app and scroll for some music. Clicking on a song, you stuff your phone into the pockets of your jeans and put both your fists into your front hoodie pocket.

On your path to school you realised that it was awfully quiet, normally on the first day back there would be at least some kids or adults around, but. There wasn't a person in sight. Mindlessly taking out your phone you switch it on. And paused in your track. Your eyes were glued on the time displayed before you. There must be a problem with your phone? Switching it off, you quickly switch it back on. 

 

**1:23 Pm**

Your mouth dropped open, you couldn't believe what you were seeing. Not only were you late. But 5 hours late. Oh and it was the first day. jes-

"Y/N?" 

You clicked back your mouth shut and turned to where you heard the voice. It was one of the teachers that taught you last year, maybe you could ju- nope and he's walking towards you, mentally preparing yourself you take off your headphones and rest them on your neck, the added pressure grounding you were you stood. He was now fully in front of you, and of course it had to be the one teacher that hated your very being. "W-why hello there Mr G-green!''  offering your best smile you tried your best not to shrink into your hoodie, that wouldn't be a bad thing to be honest. "What the hell do you think you're doing Y/n." If looks could kill, then you'd be dead.  "I-i was late Mr green, I woke up late and I promise not do it again i just ha-" He shut you off, you must have been mumbling on again. "I've had enough of this behaviour. You. now. Come with me to the principles office." You were shaking, you didn't want to get in trouble. You  _Hated_ getting in trouble. "B-but si-"  "I don't want to hear it come with me now." You looked down in defeat and nodded, better to get it over with. still looking at the ground you waited for the sound of footsteps to cue you for following. But you couldn't hear anything, and you continued to wait, eyes still glued to the ground.

And waited

 

And waited 

 

**_Thud!_ **

 

Jumping back from the sound you finally looked up. It wasn't Mr green. It was a  _monster._ Mr green. was on the floor.

Bleeding, body limp and eyes lifeless. Pain carved into his features, you didn't scream. 

You couldn't scream.

Tearing your eyes off the body, you stared into its eyes.

You were scared.

But you couldn't move.

They were bathed in black. glowing blue streaks painted their cheekbones, yellow eyes staring you down. Almost like he was seeing through you.

You stood your ground.

They  _Chuckled._

The laugh sounded horrible, like it was glitching, different pitches of sound but it all came together in a dark tone. 

''C̴̼̐̓̉͗̿͊u̷̦͔̳̟͘ẗ̴̢̪̤͖̪̻̆͝è̵̯̔̄̓̚.̴͍͋̐'' 

 You cringed at the voice, taking a step back. they took one step forward.

''W̵͓̃̈́h̸͍͆̄ͅe̶̬͗r̵͚͇̣̦͘ȩ̵̲͕̲̌́͑̆ ̴̝̅ỳ̸̘͖̠̳a̴̛̩̯̅̍͊ ̷̞̜͆̈́̑g̴̟͈͔̳̽̊̊͘ȏ̶͖͎̯̠̄i̴̻̘̳͎̎͌n̵̨̻͒͌ģ̵̩̲͒̏̃?̶͉̊́́̏''

God you hated that voice, you didn't want to listen. 

"S̵͔̈́̓a̵̳̼͈͛̇y̴̨͙̜͇͝ ̵̨̺̕ͅs̴͓̪̤͙͒̿o̶̖͇͉̣͂m̸̲͒̋͝e̵͍̞̞̖͋̅t̴̺̞̩͑̃͌͜͝ḣ̶͚͇͍͜i̸̻͔͒ń̴̜̮̞͛͝ḡ̷͍̊͝.̵̺͖̇́̕.''

Their eye sockets narrowed down at you, they did not look patient.

So you do something, that you'll most definitely regret.

"K-Knock K-knock''

Their eye sockets expanded, their teeth turning into a huge grin. You began to speculate that it was a male, from his looks and deep voice. But who knows.

He Laughed and stepped closer to you, he was much taller than you. Hands stuffed into his black jacket,  _Intimidating._ He squatted down, bones cracking with an audible Pop, now Face to face with you. 

''W̷̪͔̰̌h̶̩̼̱̝́̐̽o̵̟̔̔̅͝s̶̢̗͒͒ ̴̝͋̄͑t̴̮͓̿͑h̵̢̤͔̆̿̚e̷̪̮̻͂̌r̶̜̉͂͊e̸͎̒̽?̷͙̃''

You swallowed the saliva collecting in your mouth and stared at him sternly.

"C-Cereal."

His expression softened, placing both his palms on his chin and resting his arms on his knees. He looked at you with.

 _Admiration?_   

 No. 

Stop imaging things.

''C̸̹̓͋̑͒e̴̮̩̯̮̒̾r̵͎̊̑́̊e̴̲̗̜͍̎ạ̶̈́̈́͑̅l̷͖̓̀̌̚ ̴͈̪̓̑̄w̶͛̽ͅḩ̸͒̊̏͜o̵̟͚͆̋̐̽?̸͍̜̊̏̚''

Forcing yourself, you give a soft smile. Trying your best not to stutter. Be calm.

"Cereal pleasure to meet you!"

His smile dropped.

 

Oh.

_Shit._

 

 

Agonisingly, he slowly raised up to his real height, making you tilt your head up ever so slightly.

 

''C̶̹̑͊̀̑e̸̗̝̻̒͝r̷̝̋ě̴͎̚ạ̴̰̤̥̍̂͌̾l̴͉͖̈́̿ ̴̢̝͂̌p̴̣̬̕l̷͕̝͍̭̎̉͒̑e̷̪̮̼͈͝ȧ̴̡͑̔̿s̶͖͕̃ú̸͖͈̹̠̅r̸̂̑͜ͅḛ̶̿̒̂̕ ̸͉̻̟̊̏t̷̯̫̃o̶̻͆ ̸͇͛̌͝m̷̨̯̘̣̑̍͂̄e̷̡̠̽̍̈́͜ḛ̸̀͆̋̇t̵̢̯̜̚ ̴͚̜̒y̴̤̋o̴͛͘͘͠ͅȗ̷̫̫̻̻ ̸͍̳̯̦̈́̏͘t̸̛͈͝ö̶̮͕͘̕ȯ̸̯̻̖,̶͇̺̮̒ͅ ̸̡̯̲͚̄i̸̮̣̞͒͊l̴̖̘̫͙̒̿ḽ̵̡͎̻̊͌ ̸̰̦̠͙̈s̷̳̀͋ȩ̸̡͒̾͋ę̶͇̒̾̐ ̴̤̜̞̓̆̉͑͜y̶̛̞̹̹͆͗̄o̴̮͒̊̄u̸͙͑̈́ ̸̨̮̠̱̈̋̂͐r̷̦̣̯̈́ẻ̸͉̦̇a̴̬̓̾ͅl̵͉̦̓ ̷̟̪͇̂̇̂̚s̸̬̮͖̈́̅͆͑ȍ̶̳̠̯̫̓̊̈́ö̶̯͈̬́ṇ̶͔̏̈́͛͒,̸̱̲̐͆ ̶̘̲͖̐ḫ̸̞̹͍̔͛̅͠e̷̜̩̾̀̅ͅh̸͚́̃̒̚.̴͙̈́̿̎''

 

you take another step back, and another. And another. Until you hit something hard behind you. Turning to face your obstacle.

A mirror, You could see yourself and the monster behind you, smirking. twirling something in between his fingers. He raised his right hand slowly, his grin getting bigger each time it went further up. 

His arm was now fully extended, quickly turning around you look him dead in the eyes.

"̷̘̯̋̀Ţ̴͍͒̅i̸̥͗m̷̦͉͈͙͐͂̇ę̴̨͗̿͝ ̷̨̥͙̃̓ţ̸̬̣̪̑o̵̩͖͓ ̸̰̖͈̔w̷̦̒a̷̙̖̥̔̓͝ǩ̵͍̻̞̿e̸̛͈̫̼̅̄̆͜ ̴̹̆u̷̖̪̽̃̊p̶̮̱̩̌̉.̵̦͉̒̽"̵''

WAIT! WAIT WAIT.

you extend a hand out to him, hoping to reach him. But it was too late. A click from his raised hand tore the scenery once before you into complete darkness. 

 

 / / 

Raising your head quickly, you snap your eyes open. Trying your best to slow your breathing, closing your eyes once more you count to 10 and pace your breathing, focusing on only that. 

_In_

_out_

_In_

_Out_

With one final breath through your nose, you pry your eyes open and scan the area your in. shelves full of books, Laptops on the left corner. Tables and chairs.  _Library._ you sigh in relief and began to look for your phone, looking down at your chest a warm yellow catches your eye sight. The same jumper from your dream. That's not weird at all. How did you even get here anyway? Standing up from your chair, you reach for your pockets on your jeans, pulling out your phone and slumping back in the comfortable chair. You hesitantly press the home button, allowing light to flood the once black screen.

**11:16 Am**

_Thank god._

Standing back up, you stuff the phone back in your pockets and swerve around the chair, seeing your bag placed right beside it. Grabbing it harshly you swing it over your shoulders and find yourself wandering into one of the book isles, Taking your time. You read each book title and author, slowly walking down the isle as you skim the various books. You continue to do so until a certain novel catches your eye, causing you to stop in your tracks. Turning to completely face the book isle, you begin to take out the book with one hand, until your eyes wander to another set of eyes on the other side. 

Maintaining eye contact with the other person, you stop trying to take out the book and keep your hand still. They weren't making any movements either. What should you do? well take the book and leave, duh. But you couldn't. You couldn't move. You were paralysed. their white pinpricks staring at you within a sea of darkness. You felt so trapped. So alone. So... So...

"Hey, uh you alright kiddo?''

Snapping out of your sudden trance, you turn to face the voice. Yep, definitely a skeleton. You move your pupils to glance at the space between the bookshelf, then back to the monster in front of you, then to the bookshelf, then to- "Heh, yeah that was me.''  finally Realising what you were doing, a warm feeling spreads on your cheeks and a feeling of embarrassment seeps into you. Seriously now he was going to think you were racist or something. 

Stupid.

Stupid.

"Stupid"

"Uhhh?''

Oh fuck. ''Did I just say that out loud?'' He nodded and gave a light chuckle. To be honest he didn't look bad at all, Kind of...Cute? wait what? Skeletons cant be cute, at least you shouldn't find them cute. He was a head taller than you, his bone structure resembled the skeleton in your dream, but he was a pearly white. Two different people. Your  _Fine._ His apparel screamed 'I can wear anything and pull it off!' a blue jacket hanging over his frame and black shorts, and he was wearing...pink bunny slippers? Yeah if a guy can wear this and pull it off you were sure he could put on a potato sack and still look cu- FINE!.  

Your eyes were glued to his slippers as you snap back into reality, seriously how many times has this happened. You kept wandering off into your thoughts and your pretty sure you.  _Slowly_. EYED THIS GUY HEAD TO TOE? IS HE EVEN A GUY? you wanted to die on the spot. Should you look up and meet his eyes probably seeping with disgust and shame for your human race? I mean its not like your race trapped this guys species inside the hole in the first place.  _Oh wait, YOU DID!._ Fucking marvellous. get this shit over with and go home. quickly tilting your head up, you stare back into his-

Heart shaped...

Eye lights.

Bringing your right hand up, you slap it onto your forehead. checking for any heat radiating off your skin. And find the exact opposite, Maybe your...High? or something. Leaning a bit closer to the skeleton, you inspect his pupils. Yeah they are hearts. Still close to him, you realise that the hearts flutter and fuzz along the edges. It was a mesmerising sight, You had gotten close to him without even realising, beginning to step back. Thick phalanges grab your waist and the other on the side of your head. Pushing you closer, while tilting your head to the side. The feeling of cold bone on your neck made you stiffen.

_Don't move._

You stayed there for what seemed like forever, hands at your side and completely still apart from your timed breathing, During the time it seemed like he was examining your neck, certain time he would move his nose closer and  _Inhale_ your scent. You could officially say now you were on the verge of screaming and pushing him away.  _It wouldn't end well_  .

"Why are you doing this?''

...

_What?_

You stayed silent

"Do you know what your doing?''

He played with your hair, twirling and twisting it around his phalanges, his face still buried in your neck, voice coming out muffled.

"How much I want you..."

The hand on your waist began to trail down your thigh.

_Oh god._

"I cant wait."

He grabbed the meat of your thigh, holding it roughly between his hands, It stung,  _It hurt_.

You didn't say a thing.

"I wont  _Wait._ ''

He bit down on your jugular.

You screamed.

He bit down  _Harder._

Your hands found his chest and tried to release yourself from his grip.

And you did.

With a missing piece of flesh on your neck.

The world shifted to black.

You could almost hear a soft cry in the background muttered 'sorry s' and 'come back' 

But that cant be possible right?

Its a dream.

A nightmare.

 

W A K E  U P.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you did. 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 𝕙𝕪𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a nightmare
> 
>  
> 
> They are different monsters.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Your fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! just wanted to point out that this symbol Ω at the start of a chapter means its a dream/ nightmare and when its ☀ it is reality, just wanted to point it out encase some people get confused. :-3

Screaming filled your house, down the hallways and stairs.

Thank god your parents weren't here.

The dream made you wake up utterly terrified and shaken to your very core, the feeling of wetness gushing out of your throat burned into your senses. When you regained consciousness your hands automatically found your throat and began  _clawing_ at the surface of the skin, praying to feel the smooth layer of flesh and not a hole. Despite reassuring yourself that it was only a dream. You couldn't stop the screaming and crying escaping from your already dry throat. Eventually the yells quieted down, only broken noises and tiny screeches found the room. Your red irritated eyes found the clock on the wall and you stared. Burning the time in your memory.

**4 am**

You chucked.

It came out as a raspy cough.

Lifting up your palm to your mouth.

You bit down  _Hard._

 

 

 

_You could feel the skin breaking._

 

 

 

_This was not a nightmare._

 

_/ /_

 

The day had began normally, wake up. Eat breakfast, Brush your teeth and get ready for school. You had chosen to  _completely_ forget what occurred in your dreams. They were just  _Nightmares._ Nothing more, nothing less. You had already picked out an outfit and were now tying your laces on the ground. You had settled on a large grey sweater and some jeans. You weren't really feeling that enthusiastic today so you wanted to chose something to fit your mood. Finishing up the last loop you push yourself up and make a b line for your bag, Slipping it through your arms and holding on to the straps. It was 7:45 You knew this because you were constantly checking the time. You walked to the front door, Rocking on your heels and trying to calm yourself down.  _It was just a nightmare. Your fine. Your awake._ Nodding to yourself,you let go of one of the straps and grasp the door handle roughly. "Fuck you nightmare, fuckin' fight me asshole!"

You twist the handle and flung the door open, causing you to fling yourself outside, almost tripping your self ov-

You fell over.

The impact made you squeeze your eyes shut, to be honest it didn't actually hurt.

Slowly opening your eyes, you where met with a sea of blue and fluffy whites. It looked beautiful, A small smile found its way to your lips and happiness started to seep into you.

 

Lifting  yourself up, you begin your route to school. This time  _thankfully_ seeing children and parents. All scrambling to get their kids to school on time, next to your high school was a primary school so that was pretty useful growing up, you practically grew up with your best friends. Actually, now that you were thinking about it.  _OH SHIT YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS COMING BACK._ Your legs picked up pace, you were running to school now. You see Adam was not just a best friend. Oh no he was more than that. He was like a brother to you, He would always stick up for you when you guys were little,even though he was bullying you half the time. You knew that whiny little boy cared. At least you hoped, Oh and he had like a huge ego. But hey maybe that's why you guys got along? 

                                                                                             

/ / 

_Finally._

 

You were completely exhausted when you arrived at the entrance of the school , taking your time to even out your  laboured breaths, You didn't want to pass out.  _Not yet at least._ Finally breathing normally, you brace yourself for what waits inside the school. Hey maybe you can get yourself a boyfriend. You've never had one. Your not desperate for one, but some lovey dovey shit  would be nice, like cuddling, watching movies and... Jesus Christ your so lonely, rolling your eyes. You take one big step onto the campus of the school. Ignoring all the looks your getting for being dramatic. 

 

_Loud._

 

It was so fucking loud, the hallway was absolutely crowded with people, friends chatting and catching up, people screaming trying to be heard over the many other voices. You could feel the headache forming, struggling to push your way through, multiple body touching and brushing past your form. You continued to internally scream in your mind as you continue through. You were currently squashed between two people in the middle of the hallway.

Until the loud bell made its all too familiar sound.     

And then people started  _Running_

Your body was  _now_ being tossed around the halls, your shoulders smacking into others.

 _It hurt._  

 

Your hand shot out and grabbed whatever it could, clutching onto something soft for dear life, your body started to tag along with the person you were holding onto, They didn't seem to notice. You couldn't exactly see who you were holding onto because of the multiple people around you, but you could see their hand.

 

_Bones_

 

You immediately let go of the sleeve, expecting them, to disappear into the crowd. But they didn't move. No, when you let go they stopped walking and pushing through people instantly. They knew you were holding onto them.  _They knew you let go._

Everything around you seemed like a blur, the only things in focus was you and the skeleton. he slowly turned around to face you. Everybody looked away from you and him. Going around you two like they were ants and both of you contained to sugar. 

_They didn't want to get involved._

 

You looked him in his eye lights, glowing red. Menacing, You felt helpless. You wanted to run.

 

B̸̡̠̝͎͎̘̓͘͝ạ̸͚̥͗̔͋̽͊͘ḋ̵͇̹̘̦̽̿͊̾̏͜͝͠ ̵̙̃̆̊͒͗i̵̥̠̙͕͍̹̳͒d̸͔̫͈̩̣̬͍̂́̔̕͜ͅe̵̢͖̼͔̝͆̔̓͛͘ͅa̸̤̪͖̖͜͝

 

Your eyes widened at the voice, the skeleton in front of you not making any movements.

 

_God is that you?_

 

_C̸̢͚̝̰̈́̄̈́̓̉ļ̷̘̯͍͎̟̞͍̈́̃͑̀̑̄̈́͑͝ơ̶̧͖̯͔̩̼̺͖̜̈́̈̿̆̅͗͐̾ş̵̧͊ȩ̶̛͚̱̾̏̀̓ ̴̝͍̗̣͕̟̓͊̃͋̾̌̚e̵͎̳͈͇̭͐n̶̡̞̭̺͓̉͊̉̐ō̸͚̯̯͎̇̈́̍̄̐́͝ͅư̶̡̧͙͖̳̜̓̈́̄̒̈̏͘ğ̴̘̲͌͗h̷̦͈̃͂͋̊.̷̧̨̻͇̣̣̰̤̐͒̓̄̂_

 

The skeleton in front of you narrowed his eye sockets, he had razor sharp teeth, a gold one barely showing. His apparel gave off a bad boy look. But as in 'im litterly going to kill', not the ones in the movies. He wore a Black jacket with the most fluffiest fur outing you have ever seen, black shorts and some red basketball shoes, you doubt he plays the sport though. 

"Like wat ya see sweetheart?"

 

_Fuck you were eyeing him down._

 

Your eyes quickly shot up to his sockets, a deep blush coating your cheeks. Why do you have to blush so easily. He had a smirk on his face, you wanted to rub it off and kick him in the pelvis, You hated smug boys like this.

 

"No." 

 

His smirk fell completely 

 

_You said it out loud didn't you. Oh my god you did._

 

''NO, BECAUSE I LOVE WHAT I SEE."

 

_Nice recovery. Good one y/n, you idiot._

 

His smirk picked up again, this time much more bigger, he kicked his feet on the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets, skull facing the ground. And was that red on his cheekbones? He almost looked bashful. But non the less. Still looking smug. As fuck.  

 

_motheR FUCKER YOUR NOT THAT GOOD LOOKING JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN GET ANY GIRL DOESN'T MEA-_

 

 _"_ aw darlin ya dont needa be 'tat honest~"

 

Your eye twitched, you balled up your hands into a fist, this skeleton was nothing like the ones in your nightmare.

Yes.

This one was different.

Different monsters.

_Your fine._

You breathed in through your nose, closing your eyes momentarily, letting out a soft shaky breath through your mouth. you reopen your eyes.

 

"Knock knock"

 

His gaze shot up from the ground to your eyes. You swear you saw hearts for a moment, Yeah your high. And your not going to bring it up.

 

 _That nightmare was enough to_ _keep you the fuck away from hearts, and skeletons. But. here you are, Trying to befriend one. Maybe you are losing your mind._

 

"Who's 'der"

 

His voice was really deep, who knows why you didn't notice before. But crap did you have a thing for deep voices. 

"B-broken pencil"

_stOP STUTTERING._

He chuckled, it sent a shock through your body, this was going to kill you.

 

"Heard 'tis one before sweetheart"

 

_Course he has._

"The joke was pointless anyway." You couldn't help the disappointment laced with your voice, you thought the joke was on ' _Point'_

_Okay that was bad._

 

"Seriously, cant ya come up with a better one?''

 

_Uh okay, bitch what?_

 

You crossed your arms. Now it was your turn to put a smug look on your face.

 

"What? do you got a better one 'big boy"

 

He let out a cough that almost sounded like choking (?), tiny droplets of sweat?? on his skull. Eyes looking anywhere but you. Which was easy since you were so small compared to him, He could look right over you.

It took you a moment to realise.

_Woah what a weirdo._

 

 _"_ Y-Yeah i got much mmore 'betta ones."

 

_Oh hell no._

 

_Ǩ̶̼̮̼̙i̷̻̪̍̃͌l̵̨̠̦̫̿̏͝l̴̻̈́͋͑ ̵̢̠̤̄̎͑̚i̴̘̥̭̦̍͌t̴͓͉̞͌.̵̯͌͗͊ ̵̟͈̩̘͑͝_

_you would. but, I don't think prison will be good for you_ _._

 

_P̶͚̄̿̄ů̸͉͖̝͘͝s̵̗̻̈s̷̛̺͊̿y̶͕͒͆.̸̥̣̄̀̈͘_

 

_Fight me._

P̸̰̄͑̒͝f̵̥̺͆̇f̷̛͇̜̲̽͝ṫ̷̠̄͒͂ ̷͚̣͈̀̇̑y̴̪̌͑͠͝o̸̘̜͐̊u̸̙̰̳̣͛͊͝ ̴̛̘̔́̍w̶͚̯̏o̶͍̓͊̆u̶͙͋̾ļ̸͛d̷͎͑n̴͕͖̜̰̉̋̔͘'̶͇̱̊͜t̶̝͓͊̉̕͘ ̵̳l̶͇͎̮̰͒̽a̸̮͌͊̆s̴̳̐̆͊̍ť̶͇̈́͆͠ ̶̹̹͖̎a̶̟̤̅̔ ̴̨͊͐̕s̸̺̗͛ê̸̛̟̺͕͝c̵̛̯̈́͝͝ò̷̪̈n̵̥̮̩̰̊d̴͇̜̣̋̊̔͝ ̷̖̈́̏̒͠

 

Okay so now your fighting with your mind? Great!

 

"Uhh sweetheart 'ya there?"

 

"Oh shit."

 

The skeleton looked nervous, or maybe confused, you were just standing there and looking at nothing in particular. Probably ignoring everything he just said. Okay that was a dick move.

You cleared your throat and gave an apologetic smile.

"Im sorry, I get distracted really easily. My names Y/n by the way!" You held out a hand for him, He looked shocked. But it quickly turned into his signature smug look, He quickly took your hand and held onto it firmly.

 

"Names sa- Red, Nice 'ta meet ya sweetheart~" He gave a flirtatious wink and you couldn't help the smile that grew on your lips, you could see yourself getting along with the guy. Long as he keeps his perverted bullshit to a minimum. If he even wants to be your friend. Your smile dropped a little at the realisation. Maybe he thought you were weird or something, Maybe he didn't like you? 

Your eyes wandered down to his hand engulfed in your own, he hasn't let it go yet. Your eyes look up to meet his, His gaze was stuck to his hands as well. Maybe hes never touched a human before? You should just wait it out, eventually he would let go.

 

Righttttt?

 

He started to squeeze your hand softly, changing the pressure every time. Yeah okay maybe he hasn't touched a human before. You took the opportunity to look around you, Hallway and lockers on both sides, Kinda looks like...School.

 

You forgot you were at school. 

 

And the bell had rung like 12 minutes, So basically you were late. Great.

 

The feeling of bone suddenly vanished, along side the skeleton that was in front of you, Wait was he even there. Or did you just imagine all of it. Oh my god you are fucking crazy.

 

Or dead?

 

You pinched your cheek. 

 

Okay it hurt, your not dead.

 

Or dreaming.

 

You throw your head back and groan at the ceiling, your surprised that no teachers had wandered down the hallway and called you out for not being in class, better not jinx it, you go to the place you always find comfort in.

 

 

The library.

/ /

As you push the glass door open, the familiar scent of new printed out paper and old books fill your senses, except the sound. It was quiet as hell, like any library should be. The librarian wasn't at her desk, she must be in the office or something, it didn't matter. You quickly make your way to the back section of the library and find a table. Eventually finding one excluded from the rest, you take off your bag and place it on the carpet next to your chair. Quickly pulling out the chair and sitting down, not bothering to push yourself further into the table. Your eyes suddenly felt heavy, a wave of exhaustion washing over you. Placing your arms on the table, you cross them and place your face into it, relishing the softness from the clothes you chose to wear. 

Just like that.

 

_The world faded to black._

 

Ω

 

Your eyes slowly began to stir from unconsciousness, eventually fluttering and fully opening, In front of your face was a pair of black shoes, You pushed your arms off the table along with your head, sitting normally now, you could see the monster with his legs on the table,  his hands crossed. The skeleton with that horrendous voice. Wait a minute. wasn't that the voice you heard in your head before, no. Your mind is playing tricks with you. None of this is real. you stared at the table, you didn't dare move an inch from your seat, sitting straight and on alert. There's no reason to be scared. 

 

"This is a nightmare." You blurted out, not even realising you had said it

 

He chuckled, the voice screeching into your ears, filling the once peaceful library.

 

"Ḱ̸͉̠̲̝̘̪̊̌̃̕ȩ̵̮͈͇̭͇̭̗͓̼͚̈̿̒͌̽͑̇̾̍̓̏̚ͅẹ̷̢̢̟͔̘̞̞͚̐̊̏̅͛̌̑̍͑͒̏͆̂͝p̷̛̪͉͔̝̈́́̊̋̈́̓̓̄̃̂ ̷̫͚̯̜͙̫̽͌̑̋͑t̷̢̠̲̭̫̼̼̼̞̝̮͖͕̅͊͐́͒̑͒͗̍̐̀͜͝e̸̿͊̍̈́̈́̾̂̈́̏͜͝l̷̨̪̹̝͈͈̻̗͈͖̑̈́ĺ̴̡͕͎͚̠̝͚̹͉̼͖͖̯͖̐͒̉̋̽͊͂̾̽̚͠͠͝î̷̼̥̹͈̪̗̱̜̘̤̲̍́̓̔͐̐͑͆̃͒̽̇ṅ̶̼͔̝̥͎͎g̵̻̥͚͙̥̫̿̽͂͆̌͝ ̶̢̘͍͔̥̯͉̰̰̝͓͎̔̔̉̈́̄̽́̽̈́̏̀͝y̵̨̜̫͙̖̟̰̬̫̫̩̭͊̌̅̌̉̃̾͐͝ͅö̴̤̬͐̍̂̽̐̉̏̆͘ụ̶̼̦̯̙͓̿́͑͌̋̍͌̓͑̆͘͝r̵̢̛͙͎̲̺s̵̭͕̗̈̒̈́̾̿̑͆͘̕e̴͔͈͈̹̘̼͉͊̈́͑̔͗̏̏̃̒́͘l̴̼͚̦̼̘̙͚̼̿̅͊͛̌͆̄͗̆̎͋̄͜͝͝͠f̶̥̥̞̯̫̭̐̆̍͑́̊̇͛͝ ̷̨̛̳͓͈͖̖͎̩͓̩̙̈́̀̅̉̾̍̔̃̀͜t̵̡͖͔̀̓̅̋̈̐͒̑h̴̢͎͎̟̪̣̥̤̃͆̂̽͆̈́͆͑͊͝a̶̧̞̠͗̊͋̄̏̉͋̎͒͆̓̓ṭ̷̢̢̢͉̝̟̫͓̭̑͂.̴̛̦̘͔̰̰̂̈́͊͛̒̾̅͘" 

 

Your gaze met his, his smile looked real, like he had heard a good joke. 

 

"I will." You spat the words out with venom, hoping it would poison him.

 

 _It_ _didn't_

 

His smirk grew more. 

 

He uncrossed his hands and swung his legs off the table, pushing his seat further into the table. Placing his hands in front of him and lacing them with each other, like he was interviewing you for a job.

 

'F̵̨̖̝̪͉̋̆͝e̵͇͆̉i̴̛̠͛̐̈́̚s̶̖̞̼̈́́͆̉̿̕t̷̺̫͊ÿ̸͇̝̞̠͎̥̏̿̈́̒͘͜ ̴̧̐̑̆͝ǫ̶̰͔̰̟̭̂͐̃̀n̶͍̂͂̎̇̄̕e̶̛̱̱͍͖̞̓̊̍ ̷͉̙̻̒͑̌̃͛̊͝ͅ'̸̪̱̼̟̅́̃̽͠a̷͔͚͓̩͎͗ͅͅi̴̛̼͎͋̒n̸̡̖̹̝͐̆ţ̶̧͕͔͉͕̳͌̌͝ ̴̲̟͗̉̒͛͛̂́'̷̤̞̖̪͕͔͂͒́̈́͜͝ĉ̷̬̥̰̩̞̝́͐͜h̸̳̎̚a̸̟̜͇̍̈́̔̓''

 

He closed his sockets and chuckled again, this time with a darker tone.

 

D̷̦̝̱͖͔́ȏ̶̘̻̠̜̞̣̚ͅn̴̢̡̜̲̮̱͂̇̂̏t̵̬̞͔̭̬̽͛͒͠ ̵͈̗̞̭̙̩͔̌̀͐̓̎͛͝ẘ̶̧̖̤̉͗̈́́͂ő̴̢̹͚̦̻͉̾̈̈r̸̦̭̩̹̩̍͋͜r̵͓̓̽y̴͙̜̘̦̓̊̀.̶͓̳̝̐

 

He opened one eye socket. 

 

I̴͖̲͒͛̆ ̷͓̈́͆͠k̵̙̯̓̓̓̌̾̚͝ņ̵̨̲͖̩̘̓̈́̈́͘ǫ̸̛͍̫̟̖̺̇͑̈́͘w̶͙̱͇̜͙̟͕͆ ̸̼̞̥͇̖̏̊̓h̴̦̀̕͝ơ̷̧̱͕̘̮͔̼̾̔̈̔̚͝w̴̧̻͕̓̒̆͠ ̴͓̟̻̘̥͖͕̍͠t̴̺̞̄̓͆́͝ō̷̢̖͍̽͝ ̸̨̹̳̈͛̄b̷̟̩͉̯͍͊̐ṟ̸̰͍̟͆̽ẹ̴̒͋̍͒͝a̵̤͑k̶̐͌̑͜͝ ̴͜͠y̴͙̼̲̺̖͉̼̐͒̊̓̈́͘o̶̢̘̲̜̙͐̔͆ū̴̺͆̈́.̸̭̩͙̙͈̍

 

As he opened his second socket, the world shifted once again.

 

Black filled your vision. 

 

 ☀

Your jolted up your head quickly, swiftly opening your eyes and placing a hand on your heart, Calming your erratic breathing down to its normal rhythm. Biting your lip to confirm if you were in reality, okay ow. It hurt. 

Your fine.

Standing up from your seat, your hands find its way to your pockets and pull out your phone, sitting back in the chair and leaning against your arm on the table comfortably. You hold the phone in front of your face,with one hand. pressing the side button with your thumb lazily. 

 

  **11:16 Am**

 

Why did that time seem so.

 

You shook of the thought, remember it was just a dream. And your going to prove it. Clicking the phone off you stand up and pocket it. Swerving around your chair, you grab the bag and toss it over your shoulders, Taking a deep breath and going into one of the isles, slowly.

 

You read each book title, you couldn't remember what they were titled in your nightmare, it was blurred and fuzzy now, but you could never forget that skeleton. How he bit into you are  _tore_ a piece out of you, Maybe it was symbolism. Your consciousness trying to warn you? Shivering the thought off you stop when a book catches your eye. You turn to face it and read the book title out loud. "into the looking glass?" You chuckled and began to take the book out, slowly edging it out of its tight fit between the other books. You had managed to get it halfway unstuck when your eyes dart up to the space between the books and the top shelf. 

White eye lights stared back at you

 

"Oh hell no."

 

You tore your hands away from the book and began to walk quickly out of the isle, you felt relief wash over you as you make it to the end of the isle, the door just a few rooms down. Until you smack right something, causing you to bounce back and fall on your ass. You couldn't bring yourself to close your eyes as you fell, As soon as you saw the familiar colour of blue you knew you were screwed. So here you were, looking into his eyes as he had... A look of concern carved into skull. 

 

"Are you okay kiddo?"

 

You continued to stare at him, you didn't care what he thought. You needed out.

 

Now.

 

 

"Uhhh?"

 

He looked uncomfortable, sweat starting to form on the side of his skull, just like red. Kinda weird how skeletons can sweat.

 

"Heh, heh, hehhhhh okayyyyyy?"

 

He gave out a pained awkward chuckle, drawing out the y. You'd feel bad for him if he didn't kill you in your dream, Wait.

 

_It was just a Nightmare._

 

_This was just a coincidence_

 

Blinking a few times, you pretend to realise he was actually there and you just noticed. Offering your best apologetic smile.

 

"I-Im sorry I get distracted"

 

His expression seemed to brighten at your words, offering his smile at you, and his hand.

 

_It was just a nightmare_

 

You reach out and grasp his hand, pulling you up with ease. He let go of your hand and stuffed it in his pocket, a blue slightly coating his cheeks, Wait is that blush? So red was blushing red? What the fucckkkk-

 

"Sorry for bumping into you."

 

He apologised, You smiled at him and held out your hand

 

"Ill forgive you if you be my friend"

 

_Good one._

 

You realise how bold of a statement that was, and did you even want to be this guys friend. What is happening today?

 

He took your hand in his, Holding onto it with as much pressure as red.  

 

"The name's sans, Sans the skeleton." you smiled at the introduction

 

**PFFTTTTTTT!**

 

The sound filled the library, a shocked expression on your face, realising the material that was touching your skin.

 

"Oh my god."

 

You started to laugh, Like really laugh. You had no idea why it was so funny but you were dying. placing a hand on your stomach you hunch over a bit to continue the series of laughs escaping your mouth.

 

"Cmon it wasn't that humerus"

 

It took you a moment to realise it was a pun,

you absolutely lost it, feeling your knees buckle under your weight and hanging off the floor slightly, Oh right he was still holding onto your hand. 

 

The pain in your stomach made you stop laughing, pained wheezes only escaping your throat.

 

You looked up at the skeleton, who had hearts in his eye lights.

 

"Heeelpppp" You whined at him, it snapped him out of his haze and he stared at you blankly.

 

"Up." you hadn't realised how childish it sounded until he litterly picked you up, squatting down to your level and letting go of your hand, then looping both his hands into your armpits and standing up.

 

He held you in front of him. You both stared at each other, Neither of you moving or saying anything, he looked like he was searching for something. He seemed to find it as he slowly inched you closer and clo-

 

The bell made its similar chime, softer yet could still clearly be heard through the library. He stopped whatever he was doing and slowly placed you on the ground. unloosing his hands and stuffing them in his pockets, Almost looking dejected.

 

You smiled up at him, you couldn't help but want to spend more time with this big bag of bones

 

"What class do you have?"

 

He put on a calm look.

 

"Math, room 23"

 

Your smile widened

 

"Same"

 

 

 

 

And so did his.

 

      

 

   

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 


	3. Mania.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You  
> can  
> cut  
> all  
> the  
> flowers  
> but  
> you  
> cannot  
> keep  
> spring  
> from  
> coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, 66 Kudos? I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCHHHHH, It may not seem like a big deal for other people, but I'm super thankful and happy you guys are enjoying the story, FeeL FrEe tO CoMmeNT <3

_**Do you think you deserve her?** _

 

_**Just look at yourself.** _

 

_**How disgusting.** _

__

... 

 

**_Your selfishness will kill her someday._ **

 

/ /

If someone went up to sans and told him, that he was going to be walking side by side with his soulmate to class. He would have thought you were pitying him. Sans genuinely believed he didn't have a soulmate, he thought he would be alone forever, with his trash tornado. Taking care of his amazing brother papyrus, And he was fine with that. Papyrus was the only thing keeping his HOPE up, without him. Well, let's just say he would have never met you. 

Because of the stupid government rules, he had to attend high school. Despite having a fucking Ph.D. in science and physics, constantly making snowdoggos and sustaining trash tornadoes kinda get boring after a while, Human junk always fell into the outskirts of waterfall. Nothing to do but indulge himself with the society that trapped their's in a hole to,  _Rot._ But at least its science was interesting. 

Nothing really stood out with this particular high school, but ever since he stepped into its building there was a soft hum resonating in his soul, it was comforting. Kinda like a heating pack. But it felt, Fuzzy? It almost felt like it was tugging to be free from his rib cage. It was basically like a game of hot and cold if the soul was getting close to something its vibrations would increase, but if he went farther away it would dull in the feeling, He was trusting his soul to guide him. 

He had a free period anyway, Well he got told that when he walked into his first class, Sans wasn't stupid. He knew they didn't want him there. Didn't bother him though, He had eventually found himself standing outside of two glass doors, No one was inside, Pushing the door open with one hand, a cool breeze hit his bones, one benefit of growing up in Snowden is the cold doesn't affect him. 

 

"Ice to meet you" He muttered to himself silently, It wouldn't take a genius to figure out it was a library, it might be isolated. But rules should still take place. His soul resonated greater as he made his way to the back of the library, hands stuffed in his old blue jacket. Walking into one of the isles, his soul began to vibrate. It was strong and made him wince with pain. 

His white orbs looked into the bookshelf.

_Relief._

The pain melted away into awe as he stared into their eyes, it shined and glistened, Their eyes were like buttons.

_So cute._

And then they vanished, followed by the sound of quick footsteps down the aisle. 

_The throbbing in his soul returned_

Without a second thought, he mustered up his magic and used a 'shortcut', feeling time fracture and bend for a split second, the world turning black then white. His feet met the ground, Feeling a soft pressure on his chest, then gone, a soft thud following. His eye lights shifted to the figure beneath him. 

Her eyes looked so clear. So confident, but oh so scared.

Hair bathed in a beautiful colour, that seemed to shine in the natural light. It looked so soft.

Her mouth was frowning slightly, such small lips. So many possibilities with that small mou-

_..._

_He really was sick_

He could feel the magic sparking too life in his maw, his tongue summoning on its own perverted desires.

_What were you doing to him_

He needed to stop this

before he did something he would regret.

Her neck looked so soft.

He shook off the thought and finally spoke.

You would have no idea what a huge mistake you made, grabbing his hand. 

 

And trusting him.

                                / /

(Present time)

You and sans walked down the now somewhat calm hallway, people were scattered around the halls, but not as bad from before. The silence between you two was confusingly comforting, despite the students screaming and talking, Way too loudly. You tried to keep your eyesight forward, darting your head left and right when a door would come in vision. It was the first day back, your memory needed a bit to warm up. 

Finally arriving at your designated classroom, your eyes met him and you gave a gentle smile, he was sweating. And staring hard at the door. 

_Ohhh_

Eventually putting two and two together, you grab his hand softly, smoothing a thumb over his knuckles, trying your best to comfort him. His eye lights Shrank as your skin made contact with his, the sweat growing visually bigger. Oh shit. Wait did he not wanna be tou- the train of thought immediately broke off as he squeezed your hand in his. Maybe a little too hard.

”They won’t treat you badly”

His gaze flickered from your hand to your eyes, giving a nervous chuckle.

”hehe, yeah.’’

Tugging away your hand away, you swear that you heard a tiny whimper from him. Maybe you should limit your Panadol intake, one tablet instead of two? wait does that stuff make you hear crap and see all sorts of weird shit?

_Maybe that could explain seeing hearts?_

_AND THAT GOD LIKE VOICE?_

_screechy mother fucker ain’t got nothing on me_

_L̶͕̮̐͋̍͊a̷̧̘̩͝ṅ̷̲͙̠͉͊͑͜͝g̸̬̻̙̙͌͐̚ũ̵̙̀͛̚a̸̛͖̞̝͉͕̐͂͑̂g̶͇̮̹͎͋è̴̝̉̃̈̚.̷͉̙̈̓̔_

_..._

_Mexican_

_B̴̡̪͖̽y̶͓̘͇̋͊ͅe̵͉̤̮͚͆̓͜.̸̬͍̄͂ͅ_

 

Wrapping your hand around the door handle, the coldness from the metal wrapping your skin, You began to twist it open, Until his hand grabbed the one beside yours. Halting your movements altogether, You turned your head and stared at him, He had that calm look on his face. Like he didn't give a care in the world, funny how quick his expressions can change. Especially since he's a skeleton. 

"i never got your name"

You felt the hotness rush into your cheeks, embarrassment filing you. 

Y̷̳̠͙̍̒͝ǫ̷̨̣̟̤̿u̷͈̒r̶̜͔̺̮̯̄͝ ̶̨͊̕s̴̋̀͜m̵̹̈́̑͒̚a̶̯̐͗̅ŕ̷̨̠̝̤̄͗ţ̸̳͉̋̑̽͛͠

_Shut up._

"Y/n, Y/n the human."

His grin grew, letting go of your hand.

Giving him a smile of your own before turning to the door.

And Twisting the door handle.

 

 

/ /

As you expected. The entire class looked in your direction as you opened the door, their stares shifted from you to sans behind you. Probably towering over you with his height, each person had similar expressions. Not exactly good ones.

But among all the human students in the class, one particular ‘person’ stood out, you could feel yourself shiver as he gave a wink in your direction. 

_Red_

Shooting him an uncomfortable smile, his own faltering as his eyelights traveled higher. 

_Oh my god, was this guy scared of sans, this is gonna be so-_

"Both of you please take a seat."

The teacher's voice cut through your train of thought, you must have been standing there like a complete idiot. Unconsciously raising a hand to tug at the tips of your hair, Murmuring an apology, you walk to the back of the class. Pretending not to notice the stares as you walked past everyone, Ironically there were only two seats left.

Both were on either side of red.

You smiled at him, pulling out the chair from under the desk softly, avoiding that awful screeching sound it produced when scraped across the floor, quickly taking a seat and pushing yourself in carefully. Taking off your bag and pulling out a book and your pencil case. Occasionally glancing to red, He still had that smirk plastered on his skull. And was unsurprisingly looking straight at you, of course, the teacher was too scared to call him out for it. 

Zipping up your bag, you turn around and place the straps on the chair. letting it hang loosely. 

You began to take out your various pens and begin writing down what the teacher had on the board but was cut short by his voice.

"Please excuse me, I'll be back soon- Jack you're in charge." The class was silent until the door closed behind him with a soft  _Thump_  .  People began standing up and walking over to their friends, one guy started drawing on the board, some on their phones.

"Ey sweetheart, funny seeing you here"

Your observation of the class was interrupted by his dark _heart throbi_ _-_ ANNOYING voice, god what was happening to you?

Turning your body to face him, you could see sans sitting there leaning back in his chair, hands crossed and eye sockets closed. He looked so peaceful, wait was he asleep? How can anybody fall asleep that fas-

"Oi sweetheart, up here darlin'" The sound of a click startled you, eyes darting back to red quickly, he was snapping his phalanges in front of you, his normal smirk now a flat line. Why did he look so disappointed 

 Ḅ̸͚̜̓ë̷̥́͊̾c̴̨̱͚͑a̵̲͆͛̐u̶͎͐͜s̶͇͙̜̽͝ḛ̶̢̭̲͂̾͌̅ ̵̡̄͗͠ḩ̶͍͙̿ͅe̷͈̤̯̬͐̌̕ ̴̻̬͔̑s̵̺̑͋ã̴̪̮̹̼w̷̙͕͓̐͑ͅ ̸̱͖̰͗̽y̷̞̖͎͜o̵͖̿̎̓u̴͖̩̓́͛

_I hope you die._

W̵̗̑ȇ̴̠l̷̯l̴̽ͅ,̴̩̈́ ̴͈̒m̵̤̌ÿ̷͍́ ̶̝̚s̸͈̊ö̴̙́n̴͚͐s̸̤̄ ̴̮͌d̷̈́͜e̷͎̍ả̷̫d̸̫͂.̸͖̃ ̶̹̊s̶̱͝o̴̡̍ ̴̰̈́ẗ̷͈́h̷̜̃a̴͓t̵͉̚'̵̬̾s̴̲̽ ̸̝̐t̵͔̿h̵̳̉a̸̢͝ț̴͐

_what?_

Y̴̳̅o̵͖͠u̷͓̐ ̵͕̓ṣ̶̓ä̵̲į̴̚ḋ̶̹ ̸̟͊i̸͉̅ ̷̮͆w̷͕ă̵̗s̴̻̿ ̸̩̽g̴̮͠o̵̪͌d̶̄ͅ ̶̣̏r̶͖͘e̶͕m̷̩̉e̷̮̎m̷̼͐b̴̝͊e̴͚r̷̫̈ ̷̹͑

_Ugh._

 

 "Sorry, I just get di-"

He cut you off completely, his tone sounded like he was annoyed? 

"distracted, 'yer i know ya told me." he turned around and sat forward, going in the same position as sans but with his eye sockets opened, and a pissed off expression.

You blinked a few times, unsure of what to say, so of course, you smile to yourself and do the same, turning around and facing forward. Staring off into space and recalling every single embarrassing moment that plagued your life.

After some time, boredom started to seep into you, leaning your body on the table and groaning to yourself. You would go on your phone but it was almost dead, deciding to save the battery just in case something serious happened, you're alone most the time so it's always best to be prepared, talking about 'Prepared' you had a whole medkit in your bag. Packed with bandages, alcohol wipes, dressing pads. Also the shit ton of Medicean you bring to school, if they searched your bag, they would probably think you were selling them off to kids at the school.

Turning your head the direction Red and sans were, you noticed sans wasn't asleep anymore. He was staring at you, you both held contact for a long time. Finally breaking the silence

"I'm bored."

His grin grew to a huge one? 

"Hi bored i-"

"Ugh, would ya two shut 'da fuck up" He spat the words with so much harshness it could kill. The smile starting to form on your lips dropped, turning your head the other way and staring at nothing in particular, Hair sprawled out everywhere across the table, listening to the two bicker back and forth.

"What the hell is your problem?" San's voice came out as a harsh whisper, he sounded annoyed, super annoyed. Like if he dropped ice cream, bought another one and dropped that one as well. You could imagine that actually happening.

"nothin'." Reds voice was above a whisper, could clearly hear what he was saying. 

"then what was that about!?" He still kept his whisper, did he think you couldn't hear him? just because your face was pressed on the table didn't mean you had 50% hearing.

"Yer voices are annoyin'." He said it with such boredom, is that why he was angry. He talked to you before, not complaining about anything, besides the joke. 

one of the two monsters scoffed, a chair scrapping could be heard then footsteps. Your vision becoming blocked with blue, squatting down to your level and staring into your eyes, you probably looked high. mouth slightly opened, eyes half-lidded. This time he broke off the silence.

"you ok?"

You yawned, raising a limp hand to rub at your eye. You felt so tired and your body was aching. You felt like shit all of a sudden

"Mhmm, jus' tired" You slurred your words slightly, eyes beginning to feel so heavy. How long has it been since the teacher went out?

"Time?" He looked confused for a second until realizing what you meant, was it confusion or something else? you had no god damn idea anymore.

"12:21" His voice was quiet, so deep. So fucking sexy. 

_Okay, you need a nap._

giving a half-ass attempt to nod, you prop your head up for a second and cross your hands on the table.

"Wake me up when the teacher comes back, please." He gave a lazy smile, standing back up

"Kay" He gave a wink and started to walk back to his seat.

Finally burring your head in your arms, you felt all the sleepiness you were holding off finally taking you.

 

You went gladly.

 

Ω

Your eyes open, blinking a few times before finally settling. You looked around. A huge black table was in front of you, whatever you were sitting in was so comfortable, you would have melted into the chair if your arms weren't bound to the armrests, red silk was keeping you from moving anywhere, at least it wasn't unpleasant on the skin, one thing you would never understand is how you could feel things in your dream, well. it was dimmed, so everything felt weird. Fuzzy, almost transparent.

"Hey, Mr god guy, you here?" You called out, the question echoed and echoed. everything around you was white. It was starting to hurt your eyes. 

 Nobody answered.

The silk around your wrists began to unfold, the once white background flashing to black, the table turning to pure white.

Rubbing your wrists, it was impossible to see anything but the white table. 

_Click_

A light from above shun onto the table, it looked like the heavens opened. 

Something came down from it,  _Slowly_

A doll, looking exactly like Red was lowered towards the center of the table, right where the light was shining. 

Pfft Red descending from the heavens.

The dolls lowering stopped. It looked like you would be able to reach it, if you stood on the table.

Shrugging to yourself, you quickly place a knee on the table and hoist yourself up, walking a few steps to exactly where the doll was, having to look up. 

Standing on your toes you reach for the doll, grasping it with two hands. 

The string was wrapped tightly around the dolls kneck, you tried tugging it. Your fingertips only reached the chest of the doll. 

With all your strength, you pull the doll towards you.

The sound of material ripping filled the abyss

The doll in your hand.

headless.

Back liquid started to flow out of the wound, covering your hand, dripping onto the table.

_Tap._

You stared at the doll, unable to say anything

_Tap._

It's dead.

_Tap._

_I̵̪ţ̴͈͂s̵͇͒ ̷̻͝ḁ̵̣̾ ̸̻̏d̵͈̓͌o̵̙͛̚l̶͉ͅļ̴̭̔_

No, it was alive.

_Tap._

_I̵̥̿͜s̸̯̘͗ ̷̝̀̈́t̵̼̆͋ḫ̸̏a̸̢͉͝ẗ̸̡̕ ̸̠͠͝s̶̳̎o̸̩͌?̶̻͆̒_

Yes.

_Tap._

_T̸̞̗͆h̶̉͜e̷͎͑͝n̵̜͌̿ ̵͙̉f̴͗͒͜ï̶̧̤x̵̰̂ ̵̝̹y̵̨͋o̸̧͙͗u̶̠̾̿r̵̤͐͌ ̴͖͎̔m̴̗̌ỉ̵̻̿ṡ̷̳̝̚t̶͚̀͑a̷̟̔k̸̪͋e̷̘̗͛͑.̶̥̾_

_Tap._

The thick red rope fell from where the doll had arrived, the loop in the middle, a perfect fit.

Holding the doll with one hand, you place your head into the circle.

 

 

The table beneath you vanishing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

W A K E   U P.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 And you did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

   

 

 


	4. 𝕒𝕓𝕙𝕠𝕣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated dark colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, excuse me 700 reads?  
> Thank you all so much  
> Make sure to check below notes for an important Poll

_**Just because he's the original.** _

_**Just because he's the 'perfect one'** _

_**Just because he can act.** _

_**Does not mean he can have her.** _

☀

You had expected to wake up screaming and crying, embarrassing yourself to the class. Everyone would stare, probably all huddled up away from you, starring with such uncomfortable expressions. Wanting nothing more than to leave the classroom.

But that didn't happen.

You woke up normally.

Eyes fluttering open, breath even. Sleepiness is gone.

Face still being buried in your arms, you recall the nightmare, thinking back to how the doll ripped so quickly. How much guilt you felt, despite it being just a doll.

_And how it looked like..._

_Red._

Your face shot up from the table, quickly turning your body to see if red was still there.

He was.

He was now sitting opposite side sans, playing what looked like some card game. Sans had such had a concentrated expression, bone brows narrowed and grin no longer there, Red, however, looked laid back and way too comfortable. His cards were slightly tilted, not enough to see what the cards were but to tease.

_Red being a smartass, how shocking._

Rolling your eyes, sitting up from your chair. You grab it and walk over to the two skeletons. 

They both looked at you, reds grin faltering slightly, San's expression no longer concentrated but relaxed. 

"enjoy your nap kiddo?" You placed the chair down, sitting down and smiling at sans.

"Nope!" you might have said it way too enthusiastically, Sans looked slightly worried while red just snorted.

"So what are you guys playing?" You propped an elbow on the table, resting your chin on your palm. Making sure not to mess up the card game they had placed.

 "go fish, you wanna play kid?" Red looked annoyed as sans offered you to play, maybe they had a long game going on, You didn't want to barge in.

"no, no it's fine, you guys carry on." you smiled warmly at red and sans. Reds eyelights were trained on the deck of cards he had, sans returned your gesture.

Both red and sans were complete opposites, apart from their love of puns and jokes. Only assuming red liked them since he shot down your own joke 'hearing it already'. They were both different in personality and clothing wise but looked oddly similar, Sans was like the Yang while Red was the Yin.

"Is da bet still on?" Reds gruff voice cut through the silence, looking at him with confusion, crimson eyelights meeting yours, his grin returned.

 ''Is it?" Red question again, he had mockery in his tone.

Sans looked pissed, he was sweating and giving red a harsh glare.

"Seriously?" He maintained (eye?) contact with red, making the word clear and aggravated.

"Serious." Red replied, grin still plastered on his face, his arms crossed.

"What bet?" You asked quietly, genuinely confused and wanting to know what this sudden tension was.

"go ahead, tell 'er sans." Red made a pointing motion to sans, eye sockets closing and leaning back further into his chair.

"What are you playing at." Sans hissed, his eye sockets narrowed. The cards he had in his phalanges were crinkled as he gripped them harder, looking on edge.

"ya know exactly what I'm doin' " Red snapped his eyesockets open, his grin falling into a flat line. You were scared an argument was going to take place, should you do something to try and stop them?

Sans dropped his cards on the table, scattering them in the process 

"Just because you're being a jealous little sh-" Sans words were cut off by red standing up from his seat, dropping the cards and grabbing Sans by the collar of his jacket.

" YA DONT KNOW NOTHIN, SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP " The whole class turned silent, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and faced the two monsters, nobody daring to break the silence.

Reds grip on sans collar was tight, sans hands on his side. Both eyelights aflame with light, they both bared their fangs for everyone to see. 

You were utterly speechless, unable to think of anything to stop them. No doubt you were terrified, they looked like they were going to tear each others (Throat?) out any second.

_Have courage._

"G-guys, come on let's calm down okay?" you spoke the words softly, trying not to startle either of them. Reds eyelights shifted for a second, his mouth twitching. He snapped his head to look down at you.

"Who 'ta the fuck do 'ya think 'ya are?" He sounded so disgusted like you had come and stepped on his family's ashes or something, You shrank back into your seat, continuing to stare into his eye lights, too afraid to look away.

" 'tis is all your fukin fault, it would have been betta if you were 'neva born." Your mouth was agape slightly, unable to fully process what he was saying. Hearing the familiar ringing in your ear, your eyes felt hot and you started to feel  _sick to your stomach._   

L̵͍̳͈̖͋o̷̘̲̮͎̅̇̽̚͘ő̴̮̈́̈͠ǩ̸̮ ̸͕͇͉̗̞̈́͂̈́h̷̡̧̼̣̄͐o̶̢̟̭͎̓̈́͠w̷̟͑ ̵̥͚͖̭͇̇͂̚ṗ̷̢̕͝ͅa̵̭͓͚̅͠t̸̢͓̞͎͒̾̎h̵͇͓͇̫̄e̸̡̦̫͆͆̚͝t̴̢̗͎̖̲̎͑̏ï̸̲̬̭̱̤̈́c̴̖͊̿͆͝ ̴̩̮̈́̊̐ỳ̷̧̝͔̺̑͜͝ö̸̩̗́̊̏̍͘ǘ̵̙̚ ̶̛̰͎̦̗̉͆a̶̬͙̳͎̖̽ŕ̷̖͎̝̥̖̈́͒e̵̘̽

_No._

_I am not doing this._

_Get out of my head._

You narrowed your eyes at red, bringing up your sleeve to wipe off the tears building in your eyes. You stand up quickly, the chair being pushed back in the process, making that awful _Screech that_  you hated.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, ill try my best to cut all interactions with you," You said the words casually, quickly grabbing your chair and walking over to your seat. placing it back at the table and started packing away your things, the class had erupted back into their chatter and distractions, like none of that really happened. 

Zipping up your pencil case, you unhook your bag and open it, placing the pencil case in and grabbing a book for the next subject, wait what did you have? searching in your bag you reach for your timetable, swiftly pulling it out and reading the next class ' _English'_   with Mr green? you threw your head back and groaned, at least in your nightmare he fucking died, throwing your timetable back in, you zip it up and put the bag on your back. 

_What time was it anyway?_

You grab your phone out of your pocket, pressing the phone button. Blackness stared back at you. 

clicking the side buttons didn't do anything either. 

Your phone was dead.

_Course it was._

Sighing angrily, you stuff the phone back in your pocket, looking over to the clock on the wall instead. There were five minutes left of class, and the teacher still was not back yet? normally you would be worried but with the whole monsters thing, not so much. He looked terrified of sans and red, speaking of  _Red._ You're never going to speak to him or look at him. You crossed your hands over your chest while in thought, you had done nothing to him and he lashes out at you for no apparent reason!?  wait, wait. Didn't sans mention something about being jealous?  _No,_ you shouldn't take anything out of context. Just leave him be.

The bells ringing caused al the kids to run back to their seat and grab their bags, luckily since you had it on, you were the first one out, not sparing a glance to either Sans or Red.

The class was just down the hall from where you were, luckily this time you didn't have to push through everyone to get there, you open the door and walk inside, Mr green was facing the chalkboard and writing some things, quickly making your way to the back, choosing to sit on the last chair of the row, you seriously did not want to put up with the teachers attitude towards you. For some apparent reason, Mr green fucking liked embarrassing you in front of the class, picking on you for the answers and scolding you if you didn't know them. 

You take a seat and began unpacking your things, kids began to roll into the classroom one by one. all scattering and picking their seats, eventually all the kids found their seats. The seat next to you was empty, to be honest, you'd rather that. You didn't really feel up to talk to anyone, you just wanted out of this class. Like now.

Mr green stopped writing and turned around, His posture straight and way too formal, His eyes skimmed the class, observing each one of the students, he had a sour look on his face, mouth frowning slightly and eyes wrinkled. He cleared his throat loudly, beginning to speak until the sound of the door slamming open and hitting the wall filled the classroom.

Another skeleton walked.

Another one.

He was so fucking tall, and boy did he look god damn terrifying.

His eye socket had a crack, his mouth sharp, he was wearing a black jumper and some cream colored pants, that fit him oddly well?  This guy looked hot?

Mr green was utterly speechless, his mouth slightly open. The skeleton had his arms crossed, his foot tapping rather fast.   

"IS THIS MR GREENS CLASS?" The monster fucking _Screamed,_  you could feel your eyes ringing from the volume his voice was at, Jesus Christ has this guy ever heard of an indoor voice?

Mr green snapped his mouth up, realizing it was open. He nodded vigorously, the monster rolled his eyes and began walking to the back.

In your direction.

Your head darted to the seat next of you, Empty. Of course.

The skeleton pulled out the chair rather noisily, sitting back down and pushing himself further into the desk. scraping the tiles in the process, he had no books in front of him or pens. Maybe he forgot?

You unzipped your pencil case and pulled out a black pen, facing him and holding it out 

"Do yo-"

"NO." Your grin got wider and you turned back forward.

_That's the last fucking time I offer something._

After a short while, the teacher excused himself and told the class to copy what was on the board, the exact same thing happened last class. The door shut, the class erupted into noise, these teachers should get fired honestly. With nothing to do, you write the work on the board into your book. 

In the corner of your eye, the skeleton was looking straight at you. hands on the table and posture straight. It was getting frustrating, you turn your head to him, looking him in the eye sockets. He was squinting? his sockets at you. You returned the look with a flat expression.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His voice was going to kill your hearing.

"Work." You replied back with no expression, still maintaining eye contact with him.

His sockets squinted further. A scowl covering his features.

"NOT THAT YOU DIMWIT." Now it was your turn to squint at him, looking at him annoyed.

"Excuse me?" You were honestly so done with skeletons, this one was worse than red.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING." He said each word clearly like you were some idiot and he was dumbing it down. 

" I. SAID. WORK." You returned the same amount of volume he was giving, the class was so loud no one could hear you but him.

His expression went from surprised.

Too flat out angry. 

He slammed his hands on the table, standing up and looming over you. making you look up into his eyelights filled with _hate._

" _DO NOT. RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME."_ He was basically screaming in your face, Anger took over you, feeling the adrenaline pumping into your body. Granting the courage you normally wouldn't have. You stood up, he flinched slightly. Balling up your fists at your sides, It sucked you still had to look at him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT DO!" You screamed the words at him, his anger only showing greater. His phalanges digging into his palms. He was absolutely livid, so angry in fact he was shaking. 

" _ **YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**_ He shot out his hands to grab you, stepping back before he could reach your collar. knocking the chair over you run to the front of the class, reaching for the door handle and twisting it open as fast as you can.

The door flings open and you leap outside, running as fast as you can. Not daring to look back, In the distance, you can hear a loud roar. 

You had not stopped running until you were absolutely sure he was gone for good, legs aching and burning. Feeling like you were going to pass out, you find an empty hallway with a dip into the building, if you went past it you wouldn't see it, so you'd be safe here. propping yourself down, you stretch your legs out and take the time to breathe.

_Shit. you had left your bag._

Why was this happening?

This was such a chaotic day.

You just wanted to rest.

_So tired._

 

_G̶̜̠̘̳͕̭̎͛̈́͂͘o̵̻͔̭̮̾ ̷̧̡̡̻͔͕̺̝̳̜͖̤̂̀̅̉̀̍ţ̷̤̱̬̙̹͕̤͇͉̘̙̠̪͛͊̾̿̏̇̌̏́͝ő̴̘͛͌́̔̅́͛̃̏̎̇͝ ̶̧̮̲̩͉̹̩̋̓̃̓͑̔̈̾̏̕͘͘͘͠s̶̡̭͈̘̖̟̖̩̜͕͖̗̄͒͂͗̇͂̿̄̋͛͘͘l̸̗͔̞ė̶͍͚̬̔͋͛͊͒̉̿͠ḗ̵̛̙̪̰͈͝͝p̴̥͚̖̼͖̙̝̜̭͚͕̹̰͒́̒͑͐̃̅̌͒͘.̶̨͚͍͆̓̍̊̈́̆́͜͝͝͝_

 

Your eyes felt heavy, breathing beginning to slow down. 

Closing your eyes.

Sleep pulled you into the darkness.

...

ǝʞɐʍ∀ ʎɐʇS

Snapping your eyes open, the light-filled your vision.

You can't sleep yet.

groaning to yourself, you stand back up and carefully make your way through the halls. Peeking around corners to make sure the coast is clear, kinda feeling like a spy agent. unable to suppress the giggle escaping your lips you carry on with your 'mission'

You look glance down the hall, you can see your classroom.

No one appears to be around.

_Hehe, skelly man ain't got nothing._

You ready yourself and dart down the hall, twist the door handle and throw yourself inside.

Slamming the door shut behind you, closing your eyes from the noise.

The room was extremely quiet.

Eyes fluttering open, you were met with...

two sets of sockets staring at you.

_So done with this bullshit._

"I'm in the wrong classroom aren't I." You gave them a deadpan expression.

"YEP **."** The skeleton that tried to strangle you replied.

"Of course I am." You rolled your eyes and turned around, grasping the handle earned a hand slamming into the door, next to your head.

"Nu-uh, we ain't even started, sweetheart." You glared at the door, anger fuming inside you like a kettle.

"Now, turn around so we can have some fun wit' ya~" Red whispered it into your ear, every single hair on your body stood.

His free hand wandered down to your hips.

Oh, look at that.

The kettles finished  _Boiling._  

You raised your elbow into his chin, knocking him back. Oh, no your not done yet.

You move your body to face Red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

His phalanges were nursing the area you hit. 

"YOU SAY YOU WISH I WAS NEVER BORN AND DO THIS SHIT?" You hadn't even realized the tears that were dripping freely for both of them to see, too caught up in your rage.

"AND YOU." you point a sharp finger at the skeleton that tried to hurt you.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRY AND GRAB ME? YOU GAVE ME ATTITUDE WHEN I OFFERED A GOD DAMN PEN!" Your voice was beginning to break, lips chapped and throat dry.

They both looked at each other, then back to you.

"BOTH OF YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." You yell the last words and turn on your heel, opening the door and slamming it extra hard behind you.

 

(Reds pov)

 **"He Tricked Us, Didn't He?"** Boss was using his inside voice, ain't that fukin' rare.

Red was absolutely fuming, he should have known this whole thing was set up by classic. 

He wanted to make Y/N hate them.

AND WHOOP DE-DO SHE FUKIN' DOES!

He picked up a table and launched it at the board. Creating a large dent.

His anger was spilling out of him, he was angry at Classic, he was angry at you.

He was angry at himself.

His phalanges came up to his skull, clutching at the sides  _Hard._

He needed to feel pain, he Needed it so bad.

" **Control Yourself."** His brother's words were sharp, A warning.

Scowling at him, dropping his hands so they rested at his side.

"Now wat' she fukin' hates us cuz the original is a little fukin' shit." He was going to tear that blue motherfucker  _Apart._

 **"We Will Discuss The Matter With Him At Home."** His brother looked calm, but he knew deep inside that he, as well was fuming. _  
_

" **Now As For The Girl..."** His brother grinned evilly.

**"I Have a wonderful plan."**

His brother was so cool.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Too bad he's not willing to share you with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cb41ab6e4b01977b196836b
> 
>  
> 
> Poll :)


	5. Tumbler thing

My tuMbLeR If yalL WaNnA bLeSS mE WiTh AnYThIng <3  
or to just say hi ;-)

 

http://xcrazybunnyladyx.tumblr.com/


End file.
